Broken
by TheDevilsVendetta
Summary: A beautiful ballerina comes to Gotham and finds herself being stalked. But by who? and what do they want? She finds comfort in her strange friend but things turn sinister all too soon and Evelyn finds herself close to breaking point. Joker/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is a recent Joker/ OC that I started, it isn't finished yet but I thought I would put it up on here and see what people thought. If you have any tips,ideas, advise ect... please message. Review please! ! ! Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC universe.**

**Broken**

**By Reanne Smith**

**A Joker/ Original Character Story**

**Enter; the leading Lady.**

"There, all done!" Evelyn sighed, a half smile appearing on her tired face.

Her blue eyes made their way over to the deep red sofa; it did look very comfortable and appealing. The young woman's body shook with exhaustion, with a soft sigh she walked over to it and laid down on the long and exceptionally soft sofa.

The twenty-five year old ballerina's eyes closed, sleep beckoned her into its warm arms. After many hours of unpacking her belongings into the new apartment, the fatigue pulling her down was too much. Sleep was what she needed now. But it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Her mobile phone began to ring. Although she tried to ignore it and get some rest after the forth ring, Evelyn pulled herself up with her hands and ran a slender hand through her wavy brunette hair. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hi Evelyn. It's me, Aaron? Your manager, remember? Listen babe, I'm flying in to Gotham today to set up some more shows for you. Mr. Parker told me to tell you, your expected at the theatre at ten past five for a run through of your performance next week" The voice on the other end.

The man on the phone was Aaron Caine, a regular ladies man, who likes to be in control. Evelyn frowned - She didn't particularly like the man; he was too vain and controlling but he _is _a good manager - Glancing at the clock hung on the wall, she gasped. "Shit! I've got to go Aaron, it's almost five. I'm going to be late! Thanks for reminding me. See you soon "Evelyn hurried hanging up the phone.

She ran to the coat hanger which was situated beside the door; pulling on her long black cotton trench coat, Evelyn fished around for her keys finding them deep within her right pocket. The fatigued young woman unlocked the door and stepped outside into the cold mid day air. It was windy and cold today waking her up a little; she held her coat tightly around her still freezing despite it being buttoned all the way up. Evelyn locked the door and ran off in the direction of the Gotham Theatre.

------

"Arms higher, Miss. Hart!" The choreographer hissed clicking his long thin fingers.

Mr. Parker, the choreographer for the ballet ' Romeo and Juliet' was a tall, lanky man and far from a pleasant person to work with. Evelyn continued her ballet dance, gritting her teeth and wincing every time she heard the insufferable clicking of his disgustingly bony fingers.

She mumbled unintelligible curses as she leaped into the air, twirled and then landed with her arms raised high in the air. "Is this high enough, you pompous, lanky, dim-witted….." she muttered

"Something you wanted to say, Miss. Hart?" Mr. Parker asked smugly

Evelyn forced herself to smile her brightest and best smile and shook her head before continuing her routine. "Bastard" she hissed under her breath.

Evelyn pirouetted, spun and twirled, at a momentary pause in her ballet sequence, she then noticed a man sitting at the far back of the theatre. Said man was wearing a long dark coat and a hat pulled down over his face but he wore a grin, licking his lips every so often. His arms were tightly folded as he watched the ballerina do her dance. The darkened back area of the theatre hid him moderately well but he could have sworn he saw her see him, the sparkle in her baby blues was enchanting, this only widened his grin.

"Pretty" he muttered his eyes fixated on Evelyn as she twisted and turned, leaped and twirled gracefully.

------

At the final twirl, she bowed to the imaginary crowd picturing a sold out room with a standing ovation and roses being thrown at her feet. Grinning proudly at her perfect performance, Evelyn could almost hear the crowd's jubilant cheers and euphoric up roar. Looking up, she saw the man again in the back row, he clapped but he was so far away it seemed silent making no audible sound that she could hear. Evelyn thought she saw a grin on his face as he silently applauded her. Smiling slightly, she nodded her head in thanks and stepped away from the edge of the stage. Thoughts of an actual full room of clapping people filled her mind, dreamily she giggled to herself feeling an urge to bow dramatically again to her imaginary crowd.

A single pair of audible clapping hands broke her day dreaming. Evelyn looked up and saw her manager, Aaron, standing against the far door in his usual dull grey suit and age old tie, a smirk on his lightly tanned face. For only thirty he was noticeably good looking and charming man but for her; he was nothing but a vain control freak.

"Well done babe! That was hot, very hot. I think _this _time the reviews will be great. The people of Gotham are going to go nuts for you, babe. You _are_ the leading lady, the one and only Juliet after all" Aaron cheered jogging up to the stage.

He jumped up onto the stage and walked over to Evelyn Hart, throwing his arm around her shoulders grinning stupidly. He turned to her and gripped her shoulders hard, he breathed passionately "I know you can do this babe, don't screw this up after all I've done for you. This is _my _big shot. Do you know how much their paying me for you? Keep up the hard work, babe. You're doing great, make us rich"

Repressing a glare, Evelyn nodded silently. He guffawed and kissed her temple before walking away to speak to the Mr. Parker, Aaron never noticed her feeble attempt to wriggle away and faint expression of disgust whenever he called her 'babe' - Oh how she hated being called that, it made the young woman feel worthless and cheap - Resisting the urge to throw up, Evelyn grabbed a towel and was about to retreat backstage when her eyes made their way to the back of the stage, in search of the man who had applauded her. But she couldn't find him.

He was gone.

Evelyn shrugged although she would have very much liked to have thanked him verbally, grabbing a bottle of water; she retreated backstage to shower and change thinking nothing more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors now: Here is chapter 2. By the way, this story is set AFTER the events of TDK. In this story after The Joker was caught ( at the end of TDK) he was sent to Arkham Asylum but some time later, he escaped. That is where our story began. Weeks after his escape and Evelyn moved to Gotham. So on so forth. Anyways review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC universe.  
**

**A Strange Encounter**

The woman at the counter handed Evelyn a steaming cup of coffee and her change, smiling a thank you, she turned and left the small tea and coffee shop. Taking a sip, Evelyn glanced at the newspaper in her hands; the headlines shouted '**The Joker crashes another upper class party. Four presumed dead, DEATH TOLL RISING!**'

She wondered to herself what made criminals like this 'Joker ' person hurt and murder people. Now the young woman was no physiatrist but she perceived that perhaps some kind of mental or psychical trauma caused them to resort to chaos and madness - Maybe, or perhaps they could just enjoy what they do, despite it being cruel and sickening - Folding the newspaper up, Evelyn tucked it under her arm and took another long gulp of her hot coffee.

Looking up at the grey sky, she smiled slightly - Gothams weather wasn't that much different from England, that was where she used to live, both were rainy, windy and often cloudy - But never the less, this sort of weather appealed to the ballerina. Her dainty feet walked with a slight spring in her step as she went along to the bank to draw out some money. Her purse was safely tucked in her pocket, so that no one could see it, beat her up and take it from her. A broken bone was the last thing she needed, especially when her big performance as the leading lady in 'Romeo and Juliet 'was coming up next Saturday.

Suddenly, Evelyn felt herself being thrown back, the coffee splattered all over her white blouse - that was surely going to stain - she fell back onto the pavement dropping her newspaper, portfolio and coffee as she went down. " Oh shit! I really am being mugged" She cried.

A heavy body fell with her and landed on top of her. The coffee on her shirt was very hot and burned her chest. She winced in pain slightly. No one bothered to stop and help but Evelyn didn't fail to notice their amused stared as they walked on by. "Shit! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going; here let me help you up "A deep voice said

She felt the weight being lifted off of her front body, glancing up the young woman saw a man holding out his hand to her; gratefully she took it and was pulled up onto her feet. This person wasn't trying to mug her at all ; he was just clumsy. The man, who had knocked her down, looked at the floor and bent down.

Standing back upright he handed Evelyn her newspaper and portfolio. "I'm really sorry about knocking you over "He apologized

"It's alright" Evelyn replied looking down at her stained blouse.

"I wasn't looking where I was going; completely my fault "The man rambled

"Honestly, its fine. No harm done. But you owe me a coffee for that" Evelyn teased smiling lightly

"Ah. That I can do "He smirked licking his lips which were apparently dry, she assumed.

Suddenly he held out his hand, pushing his scraggy light brown off his face, he asked " what's your name?"

Evelyn shook his hand and replied "Aren't you supposed to tell me your name first?"

He grinned "If I did that… I'd have to kill you "

------

Checking her watch, Evelyn gasped. The man sitting across from her was reading the newspaper, which he borrowed off her to read while they drank their fresh coffees, his dark eyes wandered over the main article on the front page, a slight smirk played on his lips. He looked up hearing her surprised gasp "Something wrong?" he inquired

"Yes, it's almost three! I had to be at the theatre half an hour ago and I still need to go to the bank!" Evelyn rushed reaching for her coat.

The man folded the paper up and held it out for her to take; she waved a dismissive hand "Keep it, its ok. I'm sorry to rush off like this but my manager is going to kill me"

He fought back a grin "You're a model?"

Evelyn shook her head as she pulled on her long coat "No. A ballerina"

The man nodded, he bore an amused expression but she didn't question why. "Ok. First the bank and then to the theatre. Oh I'm going to be in so much shit "Evelyn thought out loud.

"I seem to keep putting you in distress situations" The man spoke

"No it's fine. I just get a lot of bad luck. It was nice meeting you though, brilliant first impression, you ruined my shirt, spilt hot coffee over me and made me late for work" Evelyn replied with a laugh

"Well when you put it like that…"

"I'm kidding! Honestly, it _was_ nice meeting you. Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you around, erm… I still don't know your name?" Evelyn said walking to the door, the man followed her.

"Let's keep it that way… For now. By the way, which bank do you use?" he asked

"Gotham National, as most do. Why?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow

He shrugged but his face betrayed a grin "Just wondering"

Why would he ask something like that, Evelyn wondered to herself but dismissed any thought on the matter with a simple shrug.

"Well… Goodbye" She bid

The man stood there still grinning, he waved goodbye to her as she ran from the shop and hastily down the road. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner. A slight chuckled escaped his lips as he shoved his hands into his pocket

"I'll see you soon "he muttered about to walk out of the shop when someone grabbed his arm.

"Sir, your lady friend left this" A woman spoke

Turning around he saw a middle aged staff member holding out a mobile phone. Taking it from her, he muttered thanks and left quickly. He stared at the phone. Six missed calls from the same person. An ex boyfriend perhaps? He grinned "I'll be seeing you sooner than you think"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I personally like this chapter and I hope you do too. The next one and maybe another will be up tonight. So, please review and enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.  
**

**Hurt**

Evelyn checked her watch for the billionth time ; 4: 25 pm. This is ridiculous. The queue for the cash point was still so long and she had been waiting for what felt like hours. A groan escaped Evelyn's lips. " Hurry up" she muttered tapping her foot impatiently on the marble floor. Rifling in her pockets, she searched for her phone to call Aaron. He is going to be so angry with her. " Where is that piece of junk?" she hissed quietly checking all of her pockets for it. Still no luck.

Eventually she gave up her search figuring she had just lost it somewhere.

The queue became smaller by about two people. Evelyn shuffled forward with the large crowd. " Now where getting somewhere" she mumbled perking up a little.

Suddenly the doors of the bank opened, there was a loud gun shot and the room erupted in mass panic and chaos. People turned and stared in horror as masked clowns began filing into the bank wielding guns.

" Everybody on the ground!" one of them yelled

Everyone dived onto the ground afraid for their lives, Evelyn followed suit.

------

The Joker entered the bank, a grin on his face as the people inside scattered and fell to the floor whence ordered to do so. They were like frightened sheep, perfect. His hand wandered into his coat pocket and felt around, he found what he wanted. His fingers wrapped around the small metal object. Clutching it tightly, the Jokers eyes swept across the room. " Ah. Now Isn't _she _a pretty thing " he grinned spotting a young woman cowering against a desk.

She was quite petit, medium height and had layered brunette hair. The Joker chuckled to himself and strode over to her. Relishing in how much fun this would be.

" Well hello beautiful"

------

" Well hello beautiful" someone spoke

Evelyn looked up, slowly moving her hair out of her face examining this person in front her self's attire as she did so,violet pair of trousers along with a bright green vest waistcoat underneath a spotted tie and snakeskin patterned shirt. Her eyes widened, Evelyn didn't need to be able to see under the clowns mask to know that beneath it was a painted chalk white face, thick black eyeliner and ruby red lips painted to curve of his lips and onto either side of his face causing a smile effect. She had only seen his picture once on the news but instantly she knew who the person behind the clown mask was. It was The Joker.

The young ballerina gulped nervously. The Joker chuckled, kneeling down so he was at her level. " Aren't you going to say hello?" he murmured tilting his head to the side.

Evelyn pressed her back against the desk putting as much space between her and him as possible. " Hi" She whispered fearfully despite feeling pathetically like a child.

" Nervous?" he asked grinning sickly

" W- why should I-I be nervous?" Evelyn stammered

" Hmm, I don't know, it might have something to do with, err, this tiny thing I heard once, um, apparently I am a psychotic, deranged murdering maniac? They say that tends to intimidate people. Think that might be why?" The Joker spoke smacking his lips together

" It might be " Evelyn murmured but it came out sounding more like a choked squeak.

The Joker burst into hysterics, his hand shot out and pulled Evelyn up roughly by her hair. She cried out in pain, wincing as he threw her against the desk. In a split second his switchblade was against her creamy throat. His eyes lingered their for a moment before they drifted up to Evelyn's pretty face, he licks his lips. " What do you want?" she gasp pulling at his hand, trying to pry his vice grip off her hair.

" I want my name on the Hollywood walk of fame!" He mocked.

He jumped a little giddily on the spot before pressing his blade an inch deeper into her throat. A small trickle of crimson blood dripped from the throat and slid down the blade. The Joker watched the blood run down the blade with a strange fascination. His eyes dancing with madness " What's your name, dolly?" The Joker asked staring at Evelyn.

" Why should I tell you? You'll only kill me anyway " Instantly she regretted the sudden jolt of bravery and stupidity.

But instead of ripping her throat out, he grinned " I-I don't want to kill you! At least… not _yet _anyway. So come, is your name as pretty as your face?"

" Evelyn Hart" she whispered tears threatening the backs of her eyes.

Her whole body shook in fear and yet her eyes fell to her watch; 4: 55 pm. Still so late. Mentally slapping herself Evelyn wondered how she could possible still be thinking of work at a time like this when she was in the clutches of a mass murdering psychopath.

" Oh that _is _a pretty name" The Joker giggled

" Hey Boss! We got it, lets go" One of his henchmen called running from the building. The others began to follow suit. Some stayed, waiting for him. The Joker looked at them and nodded before turning his attention back to the ballerina struggling in his grasp. " Until we meet again, Eve" he said.

Releasing her hair she slumped to the floor, he drew back his foot and brought it up to her stomach hitting her hard. There was a clatter on the floor, something had dropped. Evelyn gasped in pain, her hands instantly flying to her stomach. Slowly she slid to the floor and when she looked back up, The Joker and his men were gone leaving behind a crowd of frightened people who were all by now staring at Evelyn. If the floor opened up at this exact moment, she would have gladly let it swallow her up. Suddenly Evelyn noticed something, a small object lay forgotten on the floor. Weakly picking up, she stared in complete and utter shock. Her mobile phone!

------

" And you expect me to believe this crap?!" Aaron shouted

Evelyn winced away holding her injured stomach, she nodded. " It's true " she murmured

" You expect me to believe that that freak, The Joker robbed the exact same bank you were in and roughed you up a bit and _that's _why you were late?" Aaron yelled

" It wasn't just that. I already told you, I got talking to someone they bought me a coffee and then I went to the bank and that happened, do you think I would do this to myself? Damn it, I have a career to think about. Listen, I wouldn't lie Aaron" Evelyn said raising her voice a little.

He raised his hand and brought it down on her cheek. Her face twisted to the side at the force of the impact. " Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You're a liar! A lazy whoring liar" He screamed at her

" Please stop Aaron" she whimpered clutching her injured cheek.

SNAP!

" I do everything for you! If it wasn't for me you would have nothing. You ungrateful bitch!"

He hit her again.

And then again.

SNAP!

Unbeknownst to the pair, high in the tiers of the theatre they were being watched. The dark figure took snapshot after snapshot with their expensive camera. Watching, the person took note of everything that was being said and how the young woman was being beaten.

SNAP! The camera clicked away again and again.

Evelyn lay in a crumbled heap on the floor, she raised her hand weakly in front of her face " please Aaron, I'm sorry. I'm a bad person, I lied, I'm a whore and a liar. Please, just stop" she begged

" You…" he began but was cut off by the distant sound of the camera.

SNAP!

Aarons head snapped up to the upper tier of the theatre. He had spotted the dark figure.

" Theirs someone there! He's taking photos! Hey, you! Get down here I'm going to rip your throat out. Get back here!" He boomed chasing after the figure who had already taken off out of sight.

In Aarons absence Evelyn managed to grab her phone and call for a taxi. She was already home by the time, a furious Aaron Caine, her violent and bully of a manager got back.

------

An unnamed figure found his way back to the hideout, clutching the camera tightly in his clammy hands. He panted, that crazy son of a bitch chased him half of the way here before he managed to shake him off. Thankfully himself and the camera escaped unscathed. Knocking several times on the hideout door, which was only a small house on a secluded and deserted street, a voice said from inside " who is it?"

" It's the camera man" he replied feeling stupid considering that's kind of what his boss told him to say when he got back.

The door opened revealing an unmasked henchmen which he knew by the name of Happy. He stepped inside the house and looked around for his boss. He found him slumped on the sofa staring at the blank television screen whilst the rest of his men played poker gambling what little valuables they had away. The 'Camera man' went up to his boss and sat down beside him grinning proudly. Without looking at him, his boss muttered " Did you get them?"

" Wait until you see the snaps I got Boss. You'll never believe it!" 'Camera Man' said

His boss grinned broadly " Oh goodie"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Next chapter will be up momentarily. I hope you like this chapter. I am not too kean on the title but its good enough. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC universe.**

**Being watched**

A week had past since that terrible day. Evelyn slid out of her bed and wandered over to her full length mirror. Turning she examined the bruises on her slender body. They were healing well, gone from dark purple to a light sickly yellow colour. She prodded a few and for once didn't wince. Hopefully she would be able to do her show in a few days without looking like a rag doll that's been thrown around too much.

Her hands traced the bruises, after a while Evelyn decided on a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and some small heels for the day. Taking one last fleeting glance at her appearance in the mirror she sighed, no matter how much concealer she tried, nothing would cover up perfectly, the pink bruise on the side of her cheek.

Grabbing her keys and coat, Evelyn quickly left the sanctity of her apartment and stepped out onto the streets of Gotham. Her foot tapped against something as she turned to shut the door. Looking down Evelyn saw a small package on the ground. Bending down she picked it up and examined it. It was a small neatly wrapped box with a black ribbon tied around it.

Slowly she opened the present and gazed inside at its content. Inside there was a small bracelet with her name engraved in silver on the inside. It was indeed very beautiful. Beside it her eyes found a small card. It read ; Hope you like it Evelyn. Cant wait for your performance this Saturday. I'll be watching x

" What the heck?" Evelyn murmured

Wandering back into her house, she put the gift on the table and went back outside. " I wonder who it was from " she muttered before locking the door.

A slight jolt of fear from through her - What if she was being watched? A stalker, perhaps? - She shook the preposterous thought away. Just plain silly, that's what it was. She didn't have a stalker, it was probably from a fan or something.

But still, the thought someone was watching her every move was chilling.

------

A figure followed the young ballerina as she left her home once she had discovered the gift his client had to him to leave for her. He followed her at a distance as she walked along to where he presumed to worked. It was no wonder the guy who hired him wanted constant pictures and updates about where she was and who she was with. This girl was gorgeous, any guy would _kill_ to have her. He chuckled at the thought and took a quick picture before putting his tiny camera back into his pocket.

Suddenly the girl he was following stop. She was talking to someone. Dashing inside a shop doorway, he peeked around saw a man with messy light brown hair and plain casual clothes making conversation with her. A boyfriend, perhaps? The man who hired him wasn't going to be happy about this, a smirk played on his lips as he snapped away with his camera. " Someone's been a naughty girl"

------

" Hello again" A deep voice greeted

Evelyn looked up and smiled at the familiar face " Come to ruin another shirt of mine?"

He laughed pleasantly enough but she frowned - Sure, she had heard that laugh somewhere before - He replied " Not exactly, I saw the poster for 'Romeo and Juliet' outside the theatre, you take a good picture I was wondering, err, if its alright with you, could I come and watch you perform this Saturday? Apparently you're the leading lady"

Smiling, Evelyn nodded " On one condition"

He grinned " What's that then?"

" You've got to tell me your name, kind stranger" she teased

" Ah. You drive a hard bargain. Alright, my name is Jack. Happy?" he said

" Very. My names Evelyn" She told _Jack_

" Pretty" he replied with a grin.

They stood there talking for a while, before she glanced at her watch " Have I made you late again?" Jack asked

" I've got five minutes. I better get going, nice seeing you again _Jack _" Evelyn said with a slight smile

He returned the smile and said " You too. I guess I'll be seeing you Saturday then. Bye _Evelyn"_

With a slight wave, the two parted ways, Evelyn smiled to herself pleased that she had made her first friend in Gotham - Jack, so that's his name - A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she continued on her way to the theatre for a dress rehearsal and practise.

------

His mobile phone rang as he followed Evelyn along the street. Flipping his phone up, he spoke into it " Yes?"

" Well?" another voice snapped

" I got some great photo's, Mister" He said into the phone

'Watchman' as we shall call him kept a safe distance away from the girl but kept a close eye on her making securely sure he didn't lose her. 'Watchman' followed her along a narrow street, he was out in the open due to the fact there were only a handful of people about. Keeping his head down he made sure not to lose her. " Did she stop and talk to anyone?" the voice asked

" Yeah some guy, they made casual conversation and he asked if he could come see her show this Saturday" 'Watchman ' told his client.

" Did you catch a name?"

" Yeah but only the first name, it's Jack" he confessed

Their was a low growl and then the voice on the caller end of the phone snarled " let me know, if they meet again. I want to know everything that is being said. Don't lose sight of her or I'll want _your _head on a silver platter"

" Yes, Mister" 'Watchman' muttered before hanging up the phone.

That guy sure was obsessed with this ballerina woman. 'Watchman' wondered why his client never told him his name or were to find him. The pictures and notes he took had to be dropped off at a secluded location which only he and his client knew and met at. 'Watchman' chuckled to himself dashing past a woman with a pram. Probably just some ex boyfriend who was a bit too in love and couldn't get over losing his hot girlfriend. Never the less the money was good and this girl he was being paid to follow and take pictures off wasn't bad on the eyes either. Unlike some of the others he had been paid to watch.

'Watchman' continued along his way never realizing _he_ himself was being followed by an unknown perpetrator with a hidden agenda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hello. There MAY be another chapter up tonight but i'm not promising anything. PLEASE review! I LOVE reviews and if I had, say about... five reviews? i'd write ALOT more. Five isn't alot, so come on guys! Be nice? please. Bye for now x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Thank You For The Venom**

Evelyn kicked her legs into the air and let 'Romeo' catch her, he held her close and then spun her outwards, the ribbons in her flowing dress flailed about spinning as she did so. Stopping at the final note of the music, her eyes cast out to the crowd; she began reciting her lines.

" Nice one Evelyn. This show is going to be awesome!" One of ballet dancers said to her as they all disbanded backstage after the rehearsal was over.

" Thanks, Kitane!" Evelyn smiled grabbing a towel

Aaron sauntered up to her and threw his arms around her wrapping her in a painfully bone crushing hug " Well done babe, the show on Saturday is going to rock the audiences world. Your going to break some hearts out there"

The young woman muttered a reply, her eyes avoiding his searching through the empty audience. Not a single person in sight. " Do you think they'll like me?" she whispered nervously

"Don't be stupid! What's not to like? Your hot and gorgeous. They'll love you" Aaron beamed

She sighed - Hot? Gorgeous? What about talent, gracefulness and poise? - Those common factors required in a good ballerina didn't necessarily matter to Aaron as long as he was making a profit. Bastard. She hated him so much.

------

The Joker sat back in his chair, dropping the newspaper onto his lap. A grin was plastered onto his painted page it was opened on read ; **Evelyn Hart to play lead, in the Gotham Theatres upcoming ballet ' Romeo and Juliet' Critics going crazy, great show to be expected.**

His grin only widened " Going crazy, huh? Their not the only ones…"

The Jokers eyes lingered on the picture of her taken from her last performance, the young ballerina was clad in a black tutu and she was bowing to a euphoric crowd. A smile plastered on her face, she was very photogenic, he giggled raising his hand and bringing the switchblade down onto the picture. The picture of her split were it was pierced by his blade. The Joker laughed and threw the picture into the burning fireplace watching with glee as the flames engulfed the newspaper, the picture slowly burning away. The Joker could almost hear her terrified screams as he fantasised about ways to kill her. He watched her picture turn to ash " Pretty" The madman licked his lips, a sick grin on his painted face. This was going to be so much fun!

------

Days later, the night of the show arrived. Practically shaking with nerves Evelyn fiddled with the hem of her dress as everyone rushed around in a hectic bamboozle. Some of the more confident ones took their places behind the curtain preparing for it to rise and reveal them clad in their beautiful outfits. Aaron looked around, a frown forming on his handsome face. He spotted his little money maker and marched up to her, as usual he gripped her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.

" It's time babe. Don't mess this up for me. I swear if you so much as trip or stumble, you've had it. Got it?" he threatened

Evelyn nodded, looking fearfully at her manager " yes"

He grinned and kissed her forehead " That's _my _girl"

" One minute until the curtains goes up. Positions everyone!" Mr. Parker yelled clicking his bony fingers repeatedly.

Wriggling out of Aarons grasp, Evelyn tiptoed lightly over to her position and posed, preparing for the curtain to rise. It did but slowly… Very slowly. Time seemed to drag on forever, as the curtain opened revealing a sold out room full of cheering people. Evelyn stared in awe, gulping with nervousness, this wasn't imaginary. This was as real as it got and gosh! Was it ever scary. She breathed deeply and beamed at the crowd. Her smile was fake but it seemed to do the trick. " I can do this. I can " she muttered to herself reassuringly.

------

A man sat on the front row of the theatre, wringing his hands impatiently. He didn't liked being amongst so many people. It made him, anxious. The curtain slowly began to rise. The people around him cheered and screamed - Like giddy children - He chuckled to himself reaching into his pocket and tapping his ' trusty friend ' lightly before drawing his hand out and folding his arms. It was then he spotted her. Evelyn Hart. She stood at the left side of the stage but at the front never the less. First he eyed her body, the loose flowing dress looked good on her, then his eyes wander north up to her face. She was truly pretty - No pretty wasn't the right word for her, pretty didn't define her well enough- Beautiful seemed more appropriate. Her long hair was sprawled around her shoulders, it had little petals concealed in the many curls of those brunette locks. Licking his lips, the mans eyes never left her as the lights dimmed and the ballet began.

------

'Juliet and Romeo' were now dead. All of the ballet dancers skipped away of the stage and the curtain dropped but Evelyn remained on. Her hands trembled as the lights cut of and a bright white spotlight shone on her illuminating where she stood.

An eerie and chilling music began, Evelyn began to sing " Careful what you do, cause God is watching your every move. Hold my hand in the dark street for if you do I'll know that I'll be safe. Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure that you'll find me there"

As she sang the curtain rose revealing all the cast and ballerina's. They stood like ghosts as she sang her haunting end of show song.

"This I know. You draw me close for a while, so quiet. You tell me everything, if I forget what you say, then you'll come to me and tell me, again. Yes you'd tell me once again. But what happens when, I know it all? Then what should I do, after that. What then?…."

She stepped back, herself and the ballerinas bowed to the cheering crowd, they were going wild as the curtain slowly came down on them. Evelyn looked out at the crowd, proud tears brimming in her deep blue pools. It was then he caught her eye, she saw him clapping, a smirk on his face. Jack smirked at her from the front row of the crowd, his hands slowly coming back and forth in a praising applause. His face spread into a grin but this was different. . Evelyn felt a shiver run down her spin, his grin was almost frightening. Something was different about him. It scared her to think what. So she didn't.

------

" Evelyn Hart! Is there an Evelyn Hart back here?" A high-pitched voice called.

Evelyn was busy talking to a few of the female ballerinas about the show when a middle aged woman approached her, holding two objects in her hand. " Are you Evelyn Hart?" the woman asked

She nodded, the objects were stuffed into her hand as she was forced to sign a slip with her other hands stating who she was and that she had received the objects. When the woman left, the ballerinas fussed around Evelyn prodding at her to open them. Giggling she laid them down on her dressing table and opened the first one. Inside the black box was a single red rose, there was a note and a card attached. Underneath was a photograph facing down so no one immediately saw what it was of. One of the girls picked up the rose with the note and card attached. She read out loud " Dear Eve, Enjoyed the show, your little song almost shattered my heart, BOO HOO! By the way Doll face, nervous yet?"

Evelyn stared at in horror as her fellow ballerina who had read out the note, handed her the card and rose. " It didn't say who it was from but I think you should look at that card" she told Evelyn

She did so but what she saw made her drop the rose in fear. Tears shone in her eyes as a Joker card lay on the floor against the blood red rose. " It's impossible. It cant be him" She gasped

" There's more Evelyn " the same girl said digging her hand into the box.

Without looking she handed Evelyn the photograph, turning it over tears fell onto her soft cheeks. The photograph was of her laying on the stage floor beaten and bruised with Aaron hovering over her with his fist raised. On the back It read ; Someone's been a bad girl. Naughty. Naughty.

Her whole body began to shake " Evelyn, your scaring us, what's going on?" one of the girls whispered

Her blue orbs looked at the second box " Give it to me "

The box was handed to her, shakily she ripped off the ribbon and prised it opened. The box fell to the floor beside the rose moments later. Inside the box was another photograph and a dead mouse with a ribbon around its neck. Evelyn backed away, her hands covering her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief, the girls screamed in horror. " It's a dead mouse!"

One of the braver ones reached in and took the photograph, carefully avoiding the rodent. Handing it to Evelyn, she saw it was of her talking to Jack, on the back it read ; " I'm watching you bitch! I see you right now, be a good girl for me, ok? Xxx "

------

_Jack _who had been sat on the front row, now leant against the wall and watched as girls nearby screamed, chuckling he laughed as tears filled Evelyn's eyes. She was scared - Perfect - But then he frowned, what was a second box doing there? Once again the young woman dropped the box, someone screamed " It's a dead mouse!"

What? A dead mouse? Confusion filled him worse than usual, he didn't grin any longer. The look on his face was of fury and annoyance " Looks like my little dolly has more than one fan " he muttered his voice different now, it was higher pitched and gravely. He turned and left the building through the back exit beside him. Once outside he burst into hysterical laughter, clutching his aching sides. Things just got a little bit more interesting.


End file.
